the_thunder_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe
Chloe is born to Cat and Dakota with her brother TommyRevealed Lessons of Love - Chapter 3. She is a white female with blue eyes (non-deaf)Revealed Lessons of Love - Chapter 4. Her left is cloudy with an immobile pupilRevealed Lessons of Love - Chapter 5 and she suffers from extreme brain damage and autismRevealed in Meet the Characters. Her mouth is also stuck-up on one side causing her slurred speechRevealed Lessons of Love - Chapter 5. Season 3 Lessons of Love Chloe is first mentioned by Pebble to Dakota after Cat has given birth to the two kittens. She is then first officially seen being cleaned by her mother, Cat. She tells Dakota their genders and Iris joyfully excliams that she now has 2 half-siblings. Cat says that they are currently unnamed because she doesn't fully know their actual personalities yet. Chloe and her brother wake Dakota and it is mentioned briefly that they still don't use proper grammar. Chloe asks Dakota if she can try some sparrow that Junior caught for her father. He declines - saying that she's still on milk. Disappointed, Chloe obeys and goes to back to Cat. The kittens are then described as replacing Junior's energetic behaviour. The kittens are then wrestling, and Chloe cries at Tommy to stop hurting her. She is teased and called a crybaby by her brother. Dakota tells Tommy to apologize, which he does. Cat puts Chloe on her back as they start to travel, but she jumps off to question Iris on roads. Chloe mistakes cars for monsters and says excitedly that she really wants to see one and runs off. The patrol panics as Chloe dashes out into the road and is hit by a car. Dakota nudges his second daughter with his nose. Chloe's leg is twisted in the wrong direction and her white fur is thick with blood. Pebble says that she's still alive, but still might die. Chloe is carried by Dakota while Iris tells Victor that she feels sorrier for Dakota, Cat and Tommy than Chloe. Dakota and Cat are seen caring for Chloe. She stays unconscious for over a day while the others care for her. When three male cats approach the patrol, a black and white cat looks at Chloe. A brown tabby sneers that they hurt her deliberately. He claims that Chloe’s eye looks ‘weird and messed-up’. There is a chance that she may be a half-blind cripple. Dakota attacks the brow tabby for saying that about his youngest daughter. Pebble says that he shouldn’t blame himself for Chloe’s accident. Cat then shouts that Chloe moved. It is then revealed that she is blind in one eye and has severe brain damage (she cannot remember how to speak or who anybody is). Cat curses herself and flees. To try and comfort Cat by saying that it was Chloe’s own fault. Cat still continues to blame herself. Chloe is used as an example for urgent mothering. Iris convinces Cat to return to her, where Chloe asks what a 'mommy' is. Cat tells her that she does have a 'mommy'. She is later known to be improving, and being able to recognise all of the different cats. Iris says that she reminds her of a young Ruby. Tommy offers to play badger attack with her, but as Chloe questions him about it, he attacks her, causing her to panic. Cat gets over-upset and angry with Tommy as she calms down her kitten. Chloe starts to cry when Tommy runs off. She is mentioned when Tommy is complaining about her premium care. He says that he wished she'd never had her accident, and Dakota agrees. When they return to the group, Chloe asks fearfully if he is going to hurt her again, but Tommy denies so they continue to play, this time Chloe having the upper-paw deliberately as Cat and Dakota wonder if she will ever cope back home, but remembering that they will stick together as a family. References & Citations Category:Kittens Category:Travellers